Stolen Tech Unit Suggestions
As some of these sides are very fictional, we can have some not able to use forces. They nay be for campains, custom map or just plane lore. Rules: These Rules plus these: No suggestions for the original paradoxfactions to keep things social, limit it to no more than 3 mixes (Asaid from the "All in" Suggestion) Styles fit your faction's rules here -'Fortress:' - The People: - Pahit Kingdom: -'The Unseen': - Atlantean Monarchy: '''Anything using Atlantean technology will always be amphibious. Armour will usually be weak, but units stolen from them will generally be multirole. Expect to see Sonic and Aurora weaponry, mixed in with the occasional ALIC. -'''ZBI: -'Southern Contingent: '''High damage, short ranged ground vehicles, with little speed. No flankers for you! However, units stolen from them are good for keeping the enemy at arms length. Commonly use gravity, particle beams and 'metalstorm' rounds. '-Bolshevik Scavengers: Bikes are the big thing about the Bolsheviks. Of course, there's also a few rickety tanks, but Bikes are the best. Also Mortar and Napalm are the most common weapons of the Bolsheviks. -'''Yuri Epsilon: '''Something unique; if a Yuri stolen tech unit is very similar to another unit, you're doing it wrong. Jerk tactics and flexibility, with an occasional bit of mind control, are generally the basis of unique units. Biotechnology, psychic technology, and genetic mutants are the general trends for Epsilon tech. Teams we want Suggestions: Pahit kingdom Atlanteans ZBI The Unseen Southern Contingent '''Macroburst UCAV Contingent + ZBI A Heavy Ion powered UCAV, the Macroburst uses a mixture of Gravity Manipulation and Ion Winds to compress targets into scrap. It's special turned on a rechargeable Particle Defense beam to shoot down bullets around it, Sector Chrono Andean Community AA D'iamond Mine Tank' Adean + Emirates Uses a modified Andean AA mine, yet instead of Metal chunks, it uses Emirate Diamonds. This increases the power with the use of the hardest substance on earth. Secondary is to open up it's Hoverfans to move over water. It can not atack in this mode. The Industry The fortress The People Bolshevik Scavengers Whiplash Bike Bolsheviks+Yuri Epsilon A bike that uses similar technology to the Lasher Tank, allowing it to fake death. Also, sports a rather weak smoothbore cannon. Lightcycle (Suggestion) Bolsheviks + Combine A fast, light bike that leaves a small trail of brightly glowing ACE particles behind it, damaging enemies in the area around the bike. Secondary allows it to launch a small ACE mortar, useful for killing enemy infantry at artillery distance. Storm Raider Bolsheviks + Atlanteans A fast bike - more of a skid - utilizing Atlantean Permafrost technology to move around. Armed with twin side-mounted Shard Grenade launchers effective against light vehicles and infantry, and can also go into an uncontrollable 720 degree spin while firing a heavy machine gun to take out surrounding infantry and perhaps a few unlucky flankers. The rider gets dizzy afterward, effectively stunning him for a few seconds. Yuri Epsilon All In (Every fan faction) NOTE: if you do NOT want suggestions for your factions, delete them from the page